Drabbles
by Ayumi Suzuki
Summary: Random drabbles of ContestShipping, IkariShipping, OldRivalShipping and PokeShipping.
1. Smile

Smile

* * *

><p>The man in front of her grinned as she tried to look away from his hazel eyes. Her face was pure red and she was totally speechless.<p>

"Why? Why are you doing this?" Misty asked as the man in front of her held her pale hands.

"Because I love you, and that fact will never change." Ash answered softly as he pecked her nose. "And that fact will remain forever and ever," Ash continued as Misty hugged him, crying softly on his chest.

Misty gritted her teeth, trying to prevent herself from saying those words, but she was overwhelmed by something and she knew that she couldn't keep it to herself.

"I love you too…" she mumbled as Ash finally gave out a calm smile.


	2. A Simple Hug

A Simple Hug

* * *

><p>The teen screamed in terror as she realizes that today was the deadline of her project. Walking back and forth, she finally gathered all the papers that she had finish last time.<p>

As she finally finish arranging the papers, Leaf sighed as she sulked on her chair.

"Is something wrong?"

Leaf turned around, a faint smile appeared on her face as her lover approached her. "Did something happen?" Gray asked again.

Leaf shook her head, "I just realize that today was the deadline of my project. But I already sort them out; all I need to do now is to deliver them to my boss." She mumbled; her smile faded as she started sulking again.

Gray frowned at the sight, without any hesitation, he came closer to his lover and hugged her. "Everything will be alright." He stated as his lover smiled.

"Thank you…" Leaf stated.


	3. Stop!

Stop!

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Dawn shouted as she buried her face with her hands.<p>

Reggie grinned happily as Dawn continues to whimper on her seat.

"So, what's your plan?"

"Just shut up!"

Reggie chuckled as the teen in front of him pouted. He just loves to tease his brother's lover, she gets distracted to easily hen someone mentions her lover's name.

"Damn you. Why won't you stop teasing me?" Dawn whined, pouting once more as she glared at Reggie.

"Fine, I'll stop. But, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"When is your wedding day?" Reggie grinned as Dawn started to blush pure red.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!"


	4. Love You

Love you~

* * *

><p>May covered her ear as her lover chuckled lightly, "Would you leave me alone?!" she asked, clearly upset and annoyed.<p>

"There's no way in hell that I will leave someone like you, all alone in this city." Drew answered as the brunette blushed. "Moreover, what will I do if you suddenly got in trouble? I clearly don't want to see my lover hurt." Drew continued with a smirk.

"Damn you! Just shut up already and leave me alone!" May stated again, trying to hide her blushing face.

"Like I said before, I clearly don't –"

"Just shut up! I don't want to continue this conversation anymore!" May stated as she crossed both of her arms.

"Are you sure?" Drew asked as he grinned again.

"I hate you!"

"I love you too~"

"Shut up!" May stated one last time, covering her blushing face with her hands as Drew hugged her tightly.


	5. Midnight Crisis

Midnight Crisis

* * *

><p>In this stormy night, Paul was silently working on his computer, having soothing music blocking the roars of the thunder that is being held outside their house.<p>

His study room was pitched black, the only source of light he had was from his computer, desk lamp and from the lightning that is continuously roaring outside of his window.

* * *

><p>In his bedroom, a timid girl was tossing around their bed. Unable to sleep from the cries of her fears, she curled up like a fetus on the middle of the bed, hoping that her boyfriend is done with his work.<p>

The lamp of their bed stand has provided light to comfort her, but not enough to calm her beating heart; she was too timid to ask for comfort from her lover, thinking negative thoughts of the upcoming event if she entered his room.

Sighing heavy to herself, she wrapped around their blanket on her shoulders, gathering courage to approach her lone boyfriend.

* * *

><p>"Paul?" she called out, knocking on the door loudly as she can. But she gains no response. She tried again, more loudly this time. But still, she didn't get a response.<p>

Slowly, she opened the door of his study. Hoping that she won't disturb him in any sort of act, but, to her realization, he was still working with headphones on.

She closed the door as she entered the room, walking towards him. But, with the thundering roaring around their area, she flinched in each step.

As another roar rolled in, Dawn lost it. She ran towards Paul and started crying again; of course – the grumpy man that Dawn once knew – held her back. He cradled her in his arms as he took off his headphones and placed them on his desk.

Her arms were tightly wrapped around his neck – not wanting to let go – as he carried her to their bedroom, whispering to her to calm her down.

The loud cries came from the unfortunate girl were gone, but the thunder is still rolling in. As he settled her down on the bed, he held her tightly through her sleep.


End file.
